Wall-nut
Wall-nut là cây cối phòng thủ tìm thấy trong toàn bộ trò chơi ''Plants vs. Zombies'' có tác dụng như một cái khiên cho cây trồng của người chơi. Nó sẽ cho bạn một khối thời gian khá là dài để zombie ăn nó, để bạn tranh thủ có thời gian trồng những cây cối quan trọng được đặt quan trọng đằng sau nó. Nó là tên gọi sau từ quả óc chó ăn được, đặc biệt là Juglans regia. Nó còn có công dụng để dùng ngăn chặn zombie để làm lãng phí thời gian của chúng, để cho cây trồng khác tấn công chúng. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Wall-nut được tìm thấy sau khi chiến thắng màn 1-3, nhưng Pole Vaulting Zombie sẽ xuất hiện sớm, và nó có thể nhảy qua Wall-nut. Dolphin Rider Zombie và Pogo Zombie còn xuất hiện sau. Wall-nut có một bản sao mạnh hơn nữa là Tall-nut, để chặn bọn zombie. Người chơi có thể dùng Wall-nut First Aid để trồng Wall-nut lên Wall-nut bị tấn công trở nên phục hồi như chưa bị ăn. Trong trò chơi này, có rất nhiều trò chơi Mini để Wall-nut nổi bật chẳng hạn như là Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 và Art Challenge Wall-nut. Wall-nut chịu được 80 lần cắn và hình dạng của nó biến đổi vào 27 lần cắn và 54 lần cắn trước khi hoàn toàn bị ăn vào lần cắn thứ 80. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Wall-nut được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thàn Màn 5 của The Boonies. Có một phiên bản VIP gọi là Hard-nut đó là một phiên bản Wall-nut cứng hơn phiên bản Wall-nut. Wall-nut, cùng với Hard-nuts có thể nhảy vọt qua bởi Mall Cop Zombie. Không giống những cây khác, nó không thể khôi phục sau khi nó bị ăn. Nó sẽ biến mất sau trận tấn công lén lút của Zombie nếu nó bị ăn xuất trận. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Wall-nut được tìm thấy sau khi hoàn thành Player's House - Ngày 2. Wall-nut hoạt động giống như nó đã làm tại trò chơi ban đầu. Người chơi cần bảo vệ nó trong Wild West, các màn chơi Save Our Seeds. Wall-nut chịu được 80 lần cắn và hình dạng của nó thay đổi tại 20, 40, và 60 vết cắn, trước khi hoàn toàn bị ăn vào lần cắn thứ 80. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Toughness: high "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly chewed on by zombies," says Wall-nut. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Having retired from his days as champion bowler in the Pro Leagues, Wall-nut is looking forward to a real challenge on the front lines of home defense. DEFENSE! DEFENSE! Nâng cấp (Plants vs. Zombies 2) Plant Food Khi cho ăn Plant Food, nó sẽ tạo ra bộ giáp cứng khiếp, nhận thêm 160 máu. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Cấp 2 *'Shell Explosion: '''Khi một Wall-nut bị ăn hoặc đào xới, nó có 50% cơ hội phát nổ trong diện tích 1x3 không gian, đẩy zombie về nhưng không gây sát thương. *'Combat Training: 'Wall-nut có thêm 50% máu (150% tổng cộng). Cấp 3 *'Anger of Wall-nut: 'Khi một Wall-nut bị ăn hoặc đào xới, nó sẽ luôn luôn cơ hội phát nổ trong diện tích 1x3 không gian, đẩy zombie về nhưng không gây sát thương. *'Cell Activation: 'Wall-nut có thêm 50% máu khác nữa (200% tổng cộng). Trang phục Nâng cấp (''Plants vs. Zombies Online) Plant Food nhận áo giáp pha lê cho nó, nó sẽ có thêm 320 máu. Một Wall-nut pha lê có thể đứng chặn một tấn công đơn thuần từ một Gargantuar. Nâng cấp (Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars) Chiến thuật Dành cho các màn chơi bình thường Hầu hết các cây trồng đều rất dễ tấn công trở nên bị ăn bởi các Zombie, chính vì vậy bạn phải cần thêm một hàng phòng thủ. Wall-nut đều rất rẻ và cho bạn một cây với lượng thời gian chậm hơn bất kỳ cây cối nào khác (ngoại trừ cho trường hợp như Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom, và biến dạng Imitater của chúng, vì chúng đều miễn phí), chính vì vậy họ có thể tạo ra một sự phòng thủ tốt nhất sớm hơn; đặc biệt khi kết hơn với một Spikeweed. Sau đó, khi bạn đủ khả năng có thể, bạn sẽ cần mua Wall-nut First Aid từ Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, chúng sẽ chấp nhận bạn đổi Wall-nut đã bị tấn công không cần phải đào chúng lên. Khi một Wall-nut bắt đầu trông buồn bã, biểu thị rằng nó sắp chết tới nơi tới trốn. chính vì vậy hãy thay thế chúng nhanh hơn nữa tại thời điểm đó. Lưu ý rằng Pogo Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, và Dolphin Rider Zombie có thể nhảy vọt qua Wall-nuts một cách dễ dàng, nhưng hai Wall-nuts trong một hàng có thể ngăn chặn Pole Vaulting Zombie và Dolphin Rider Zombies khi nhảy vọt qua Wall-nut đứng gần nó. Wall-nut không thể chặn Gargantuar không dài hơn cây trồng khác; họ chỉ có làm chậm Gargantuar thời gian dài và miễn là nó dùng chúng để đập Wall-nut. Wall-nut còn công dụng để đánh bại Snorkel Zombie, như khi trồng trê Lily Pad trong hàng Snorkel Zombie đi, thì Snorkel Zombie sẽ trồi cái đầu của nó lên khỏi mặt nước, làm cho cây trồng khác có cơ hội tấn công nó. Trò chơi Mini Wall-nut là viên đạn tiêu chuẩn của bạn trong Wall-nut Bowling và Wall-nut Bowling 2. Chúng sẽ giết các Zombie thường, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Dancing Zombie, và Backup Dancer chỉ một cú, Conehead Zombie và Newspaper Zombie là hai, Buckethead Zombie là ba, và Screen Door Zombie là bốn. Sau khi đụng trúng bất kỳ zombie nào, Wall-nut vẫn lăn nhưng mà rời khỏi hàng và di chuyển xuống hay lên một góc độ nào đó, có thể sẽ đụng tiếp các zombie khác hơn nữa trước khi nó lăn ra khỏi màn hình. Nó sẽ còn bật ra khỏi hương bên phải vì nó không hợp lý khi cho nó đi ngược. Thử đụng nhiều hơn một zombie bằng mỗi Wall-nut, vì trên phiên bản iPhone nên bạn sẽ nhận được danh hiệu Rool Some Heads, mỗi zombie bình thường còn thả đồng tiền (không cho lần một, một cho lần hai, hai cho lần ba, ba cho lần bốn, và một tiền vàng cho lần năm hoặc bất kỳ zombie nào khác đụng nó), và Screen Door Zombie chỉ nhận một cú đụng khi đụng trong lúc Wall-nut lăn lên đụng zombie đó trong góc độ. Còn nữa, ghi nhớ rằng Wall-nut không có đi trực tiếp vào một Pole Vaulting Zombie vì sẽ làm nó nhảy lên - nó chỉ đụng khi zombie đó không còn cây sào để nhảy. Hãy sẵn sàng với hạt của bạn, giữ nó trong không gian bên trái gần nhất (đằng sau vạch đỏ), sau đó, khi hình ảnh Wall-nut hiện lên khi sẽ được đặt và lăn đến zombie. Có hai hình dạng Wall-nut được tìm thấy trong trò chơi Mini này: Explode-o-nut và Giant Wall-nut. Wall-nut Zombie trong các trò chơi mini ZomBotany và ZomBotany 2 đều rất dễ chống trả tấn công. Kế hoạch hoàn hảo nhất chính là dừng chúng bằng Wall-nut của chính bạn trong khi đánh chúng bằng nhiều tấn công chẳng hạn. Wall-nut còn có nhiệm vụ ngăn chặn Tall-nut Zombie và hạt đậu của Peashooter và Gatling Pea Zombie, chính vì thế họ là một trong cây cối tuyệt nhất để dùng. Nó rất khó để điều khiển khi bạn sẽ nhận Wall-nut trong Beghouled và Beghouled Twist, chính vì thế nó hầu như vô nghĩa khi nâng cấp chúng thành Tall-nut. Nếu bạn làm quản lý để được ba hoặc nhiều trên hàng, thử để họ ở đó và chỉ hoàn thành trận đầu trong các hàng gần nhất (ngoại trừ các Wall-nut trên các hàng khác). Nó là ý tưởng hay để nâng cấp chúng sao cùng, nhưng nếu bạn quyết định để nó tốt hơn trong việc đợi cây cối khác nâng cấp xong trước khi nâng cấp chúng. Truy cho cùng, bạn nên nâng cấp bất cứ đến khi chiến thắng trò chơi đó. Dùng Wall-nut bạn nhận được sự bảo vệ đặc biệt cho cây cối dễ bị tổn thương trong các cổng từ giữa hoặc đằng sau cái cổng. Nếu không thì chỉ dùng để chặn các zombie đến vị trí dễ tấn công, Tuy nhiên, hãy chắc chắn rằng Balloon Zombie không đến nhà bạn bằng cách bay bong bóng. Phiên bản cây khác Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Ban ngày Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Cây cối phòng thủ Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Cây cối trồng trên gạch Thể loại:Cây có thể nâng cấp Thể loại:Cây cấp 1 Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục bình thường Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Player's House Thể loại:Wall-nut Bowling Thể loại:Player's House Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Adventures